Partie de cachecache
by Nyaponn
Summary: Texte by Maki Un JohnXBobby bien sur et surtout un cadeau de elle pour moi -


Titre : Partie de cache-cache

Auteur : Maki

Fandom : X-men

Pairing : JohnXBobby parce que c'est Le Bien

Disclamer : Bah voilà le merveilleux cadeau que j'ai eu de Maki 3 Une convertie au JohnXBobby mouahahah~ Perso j'ai beaucoup aimé, voir même énormément vu les bons que je faisais dans les couloirs après l'avoir lu, ce drabble .

_Partie de cache-cache_

John était nouveau. Il était tout fraîchement débarqué dans l'école, si bien qu'il suscitait la curiosité sur son passage. On lui assigna une chambre, il devrait cohabiter. Cela ne le dérangeait pas du moment que son camarade ne ronfle pas et qu'il change de chaussettes au moins tout les deux jours. Il en avait déjà vécu des choses, il n'attendait de la vie que quelques petites soumissions.

Il alla poser ses affaires sur le lit libre de la pièce et finit par croiser son cohabitant. Celui-ci fit irruption comme un cheveu dans la soupe, sans frapper à la porte. Il s'arrêta d'étonnement en le voyant. Il était grand, de profonds yeux bleu-océan, des courts cheveux blonds et ses habits n'étaient aucunement négligés. Il correspondait à ce que John avait imaginé. Se présentant, le brun expliqua la raison de son installation dans la chambre. L'autre, toujours muet, le dévisagea, puis finit par lui adresser la parole.

« Bobby, enchanté. »

Sur ce, il se retourna et ferma la porte sans un bruit. Dans la tête de John, des questions fusèrent. Il se demandait qui était cet étrange coloc'. S'il était toujours aussi timide. S'il allait finir par devenir un ami.

La cloche sonna, indiquant le début des cours, il farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit son horaire définitif. Il y avait des matières familières comme « physique », « français », ... Mais deux retenaient son attention : pratique et théorie. Il ne savait pas ce qui se cachait derrière ces dénominations. Il l'apprendrait assez tôt, il commençait par une heure de pratique.

Après dix minutes, il trouva le local de cours. Il avait du descendre au sous-sol et se dépatouiller dans le plan que Tornade lui avait donné.

Quand il entra dans la dite pièce, une dizaine de têtes ahuries se tournèrent vers lui. Sans aucune gêne, il s'avança vers le groupe. Le directeur au centre de celui-ci, l'accueillit avec autant de ferveur que le matin même.

« Bienvenue John, viens te joindre à nous. Nous allons tester tes capacités si tu le permets afin de te créer un profil adapter dans le programme d'entraînement. »

Les jeunes mutants le regardèrent avec d'autant plus de curiosité. Sans attendre, le professeur lui fit passer une batterie de test dont la course, la force, la souplesse, ... .

Quand vint le test sur son pouvoir, il fut encore plus scruté par les autres car à aucun moment il ne l'avait montré.

Xavier le fit monter dans la cabine de simulation et après avoir fermé la porte, il hocha la tête à John. Celui-ci sortit de sa poche un zippo décoré de dents de requin. Il l'alluma et observa la flamme qui en était née. Sa main sans hésitation passa au-dessus de la flamme et une boule d'énergie se forma dans son creux. Il rangea son zippo et étendit sa boule de feu à tout son corps. Ses camarades retinrent leur souffle et encore plus son colocataire qui faisait partie du groupe. Celui-ci frissonna à la vue de son comparse. Une pensée traversa son esprit, « les opposés s'attirent ». Il comprit alors son étonnement du matin.

Des semaines passèrent, John se voyait limité dans la relation avec son coloc'. Celui-ci ne cherchait pas sa compagnie et ne paraissait même pas remarquer sa présence. Il partait de la chambre avant qu'il ne soit levé et dormait de bonne heure. On aurait dit qu'il le fuyait mais il n'était pas dupe.

Une fois alors qu'il voulait regarder un film, il s'était rendu dans le salon. N'ayant aucun film qui l'intéressait, il regarda une rediffusion des jeux olympiques en Chine. Le bruit de ses encouragements avait sûrement du réveiller Bobby qui dormait dans la chambre juste à côté. John mit une dizaine de minutes à remarquer qu'il était observé. Quand il croisa les prunelles du blond, celui-ci s'empourpra et se dépêcha de regagner la chambre.

Les jours qui suivirent, Pyro ne lâcha pas une seule fois des yeux Ice. Celui-ci dût s'en rendre compte car la plus part du temps, il était mal à l'aise et se risquait de plus en plus à observer le brun en douce. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Un soir, une fois n'était pas coutume, le glaçon dormait déjà ou faisait semblant, quand Pyro alla se coucher. Mais pour une fois, le brun changea ses habitudes et se dirigea vers la couchette de son homonyme.

Il le regarda feindre le sommeil et se pencha doucement vers son visage tendu. Juste au-dessus de sa bouche, il chuchota.

« Je t'ai trouvé »

Bobby ouvrit les yeux et dans un sourire, il tendit ses lèvres vers celles de son contraire.


End file.
